


A White Fluffball

by Eyy0



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyy0/pseuds/Eyy0
Summary: Gintoki turned into a cat again and Katsura takes him in as his pet





	1. Again??

Hello! So this is for the Gintama secret Santa!!! I have to be honest, I don’t write very often, and I’m not too sure if this will be any good?? I just really wanted to give back to the Gintama fandom :) So I’m sorry if this is the worse thing ever, but this is for Irishbandlover23 !!!! That's their Tumblr, by the way, go check em out ;)

In the perspective of Gintoki;

How did this happen… One minute I was at the shrine surrounded by feral cats and the next minute I’m shitting on the ground. Well, I guess shitting on the ground isn’t a first but back then I was just drunk, and still human. Now… WHY am I a white dirty fluff ball! The worst of all, a cat. Why not a dog?? But a cat. What have I done wrong God! Wait don’t answer that. It’ll take too long to answer. 

I guess for now I’ll try to go and find someone to help me… but how do I do that when I can’t even talk? Well, let's look on the bright side! FREE FOOD! Well, not exactly free, but stolen...but these are just minor details. Maybe I’ll see if Otose will give me anything. 

\----

Oh my god I FINALLY made it. That took me so much longer than I thought it would. CURSE THESE SMALL LEGS! Okay, okay now where is Otose...

“Otose there is a very dirty-looking cat in front of the shop should I move it?” Tama came out and asked.

D-dirty?? Tama I’m not dirty! Look at my beautiful fluffy white hair! You wish you could have a cat this lean and pristine! I am a god compared to other feral cats!

“It keeps shrieking, do you think it is in pain?” Tama asked.

“Let me see this cat” Otose took one look and recoiled in disgust “ What is that thing? It looks like it just crawled out of the depths of hell!”

“So is that a yes about moving it?” Tama questioned.

“No, I feel sorry for the poor soul, leave it here and I’ll grab some food. But Tama, don’t touch it, it probably has a million different diseases.” Otose said as she walked back inside with Tama following her.

I think I should be offended right now. But at least I’m getting some food! Oh, she’s coming back already!

“Here you go. I managed to scrape something together. Now get out of here after you finish eating, you’re stinking up the place.” Otose said and walked back inside.

Thank you, bachan… I guess you’re not as bad as everyone makes you- what is this. Pickled seaweed?? How would a cat be willing to eat this? Ugh just when I thought I got a break too. 

“Gintoki! Are you up??” 

Who is that?? And why are they pounding on my door?

“Zura what are you doing here?” Kagura yelled behind the door.

“It’s not Zura, it Katsura!” Katsura yelled back.

Of course, it had to be Zura.

“Well Gin-san isn’t here,” Kagura said. “He hasn’t been around since yesterday morning”

“Well, where is he?” Katsura asked.

“Probably asleep somewhere from a night of drinking and pachinko,” Kagura said.

“Okay well I’ll come back later then,” Katsura said walking away.

Hey! Zura! You know it’s me, right? I'm Gintoki, your long time friend!

“Oh? What is this dirty rat doing here?” Katsura questioned.

Dirty rat?! I’ll show you a dirty rat! Now help me change back to Gintoki! 

“Hm.. maybe I’ll take you back home. Elizabeth has been lonely lately, and it seems like no one else would take you in. Also, there’s something about you that reminds me of another dirty animal” Katsura said picking up Gintoki in his hands.

Get off me shitty Zura!! I don’t want to be Elizabeth’s friend! I feel like she’ll eat me! But wait.. This means free food. And a shelter. I guess since I won’t be changing back anytime soon I might as well get pampered! I know I deserve it after all the shit I’ve been through lately.

\---

“It’s ugly get it out of here.” Elizabeth wrote on her sign.

“Elizabeth don’t be like that! This thing just needs some proper care and I thought you were getting lonely lately”

“I’m not lonely enough to be friends with that thing” 

“It’s staying. Who knows? Maybe it’s a lost pet of a famous Amanto and they’ll give us a reward!” Katsura yelled.

“Fine. But only if I get a share of the money”

“Deal,” Katsura said shaking Elizabeth’s hand.

They better give me food while I’m here. And if Elizabeth comes near me, you better believe I’ll scratch the living hell out of her.

“Okay, Elizabeth come help me give it a bath!” Katsura cheered.

“You hold it down and I’ll scrub” 

Oh no…

\---

“Finally done! It looks better now, doesn’t it? Who knew it had white fur!” Katsura said.

“Shouldn’t we give it a name?”

“I guess so. What about Fred?” Katsura said.

Fred?? Do I look like a Fred to you??? 

“Good enough for me! Now leave me alone.”

“Thank you for being so understanding Elizabeth! Now get along with Fred while I’m out.” Katsura said while walking out.

“Finally,” Elizabeth said while lying down.

Okay, Gintoki, calm down. You’re just alone with Elizabeth. She won’t do anything to you! At least I hope so. Now… I have to make a game plan. Can’t be trapped with that bastard forever and I don’t wanna be a dirty cat for the rest of my life! For now, I’m just going to enjoy the free food and relax.

\---*A week later*---

Being a cat is boring as hell. Sure, the free food is nice but having no opposable thumbs? Not so much. I haven’t even been able to read any Jump in forever! And the fact that no one seems to care that I’ve been gone?? They just brush it off as if I’m not the most important thing in their life! They don’t deserve me anyways! Though something a little weird has been happening lately… I think the longer I stay in this form, the more I act like a cat.

For example, the other day I actually ENJOYED the food that Zura gave to me. And the way he pets my head, and washes me, and gave me attention, and loves me…

I look forward to him coming home every day, and I always want him to tell me where he is going and when he’s coming back. Even Elizabeth isn’t as bad as I thought she would be! Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad if I stayed here a little longer.

“Elizabeth! Fred! I’m back!” Katsura yelled.

Oh finally! He’s back! Zura pet me please I want your affection!

“Fred I’m not in the mood to play today. Gintoki’s been gone for over a week now, and now his kids are annoying the crap out of me asking if I’ve seen him or not. I hope he’s not dead or anything, that would be pretty shit. I like Gintoki and if he died, my motivation would be all gone.” Katsura said while sitting down. 

What? Motivation? What does he mean by that? In what way could I, a poor excuse for a human, possibly motivate anyone?

“Please don’t go on another monolog about Gintoki”

“Okay fine I just can’t help it, you know?” Katsura said looking down at his feet.

What the fuck are these two going on about? Monologue? About me? Does Zura honestly like me that much?

“I don’t understand why you have any interest in him anyway”

“Elizabeth, we’ve gone over this before! I have so much respect for that man, because he’s been through so much shit, and he continues to stay alive. Even if Gintoki’s not doing anything with his life right now, I still think he can do great things against the Amantos.” Katsura rambled on.

“Why don’t you just tell him all this? Maybe he’ll fall for you”

F-fall for me? Oh god, I'm not supposed to be hearing this I need to get out of here and fast…! I think I can jump out the window, I am a cat after all! Oh. I need to do something about that too. AGH there’s too much going on right now! Okay, I’m going for it!

“Fred? Why are you running around? Fre-Fred? Don’t jump out that window! I won’t be able to find you if you leave!” Katsura yelled while grabbing Gintoki by the neck.

No Zura let me go!! I can’t stay here any longer this is getting too real for me! 

I jumped out of Zuras arms and leaped out the window, running far. I wasn’t totally sure where, but I could hear Zura running after me. Why was I running? Why is my heart beating so fast? I feel dirty. Like I violated someone’s privacy. But at the same time, I’m overcome with joy and excitement. 

Wow. I need to change back fast I can’t even recognize myself anymore!

 

=================================================================  
NOTE FROM AUTHOR:

HELLO I'M SORRY I RAN OUT OF TIME SO I WILL CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 2 I JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT THERE FOR MY SECRET SANTA  
!!!!! I KINDA REGRET DOING THIS, AND I KNOW I’M NOT THE BEST WRITER, BUT I’M TRYING AND THAT’S WHAT COUNTS :] 

But seriously, thanks for reading and give me some feedback! Thanks loves xxx


	2. Wheres Gintoki?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki tries to find ways to turn back into human form, and can't understand the feelings he's been having lately.

Okay okay okay, let's just stop for a minute and think this through.  
So. I just stayed at Zura’s house for over a week, I’m still a dirty cat, and I don’t know how to change back. Great. This is fine. My life is going spectacular. 

No, Gintoki let’s not think like that! I mean really, it couldn’t get any worse than this right? ...I just jinxed myself, didn’t I? 

Just then Katsura comes barreling around the corner at full speed looking around frantically.

“Fred! Oh, Fred there you are. I was worried for a minute! Why’d you run out like that? Do you not like me?” Katsura said.

No shitty Zura it’s the opposite, I just don’t like being a furball. W-wait it’s not like I actually like you… oh hell, I need to change back to a human fast, I'm depending on Zura’s affection too much!

Katsura then picked up Gintoki and took him back to his house with surprisingly not much struggle from Gintoki. 

I think it’s okay if I stay here a little longer… after all, I’m still not sure how to change back to human. And I am getting free food.

“Maybe you’re an outdoor cat? I guess I shouldn’t keep you locked in here all the time. How’s a cat door sound, Fred? Then you can go wherever you want, but you have to promise to come back. You’re a part of this family now” Katsura said.

Actually, that would be amazing because then I can find some other cats to talk to, check up on the kids, and maybe find some answers out as to why I’m walking on four legs! And at the end of the day, I can still come back here to Zura and his affec-- free food…!

\---*The Next Day*---

So I already went to see the kids, they're doing perfectly fine without me apparently. Bunch of rotten brats don’t try and go look for the best thing in their lives. I also talked to some other cats, tried to see if any of them were a human turned cat, and nothing. Instead, they just chased me around for a couple hours. Well back to Zura’s house I guess and it’s back to square 1…

“Fred you’re back! I missed your fluffy face!” Zura said while picking up Gintoki and hugging him. 

Ah. I’ll never get tired of this. I love the feeling of being in Zura’s arms. It feels warm and safe like nothing can go wrong… of course, this is just the cat thoughts running through my head! There’s no way that I would actually care about Zura.

“Gintoki is still gone, Fred. Maybe you can use your cat nose to smell him out! I asked Elizabeth to do it but she just yelled at me saying how she ‘doesn’t have a nose’ like what does that even mean? Well, I hope he comes back soon” Katsura said while looking around glumly. 

I wouldn’t have to smell very far Zura. Also, why do you care about me so much? It seems like you always bring me up! Also, that weird thing Elizabeth said the other day about how you should confess your feelings? There’s no way that you… love me, right? 

“Fred, I think you remind me of him a little bit. And that’s pretty selfish, but that’s why I’ve kept you around all this time. Gintoki is really important to me and even if a cat with dead fish eyes reminds me of him, that’s enough to keep you around” Katsura said looking off into the distance. 

What is Zura going on about? I wonder what he would say if he knew I was Gintoki…

\---*The Next Day---*

Today, I went out again looking for some other, more friendly, cats that I could find and maybe talk to. It ended up being pretty trash results. One orange cat who told me to go commit suicide, another grey cat who pretended like he understood what I was talking about, but instead tried to jump me (why do cats need to jump each other? I’ll never know. I didn’t get much time to ask), and lastly, this old black cat that told me if I brought him some food, maybe he would tell me something “worth my time”. I mean maybe I’ll take him up on that? It’s not like I have any other choice. 

When I got home, I mean back to Zura’s place, no one was there. Usually, I celebrate when no one is around because then I can do whatever the hell I want! But….  
I wanna do whatever the hell I want, with Zura. 

Uhhh ew, let’s pretend I didn’t say that. Huh, I really am acting like a cat more and more each day aren’t I? But seriously, where is Zura, I’m a hungry cat! Blegh maybe I’ll just try and nap for now. I mean that's basically the only thing I can do anyways with no opposable thumbs… god, I hate being a cat. Will I ever change back to good old Gintoki???

==================================================================  
NOTE FROM AUTHOR:

Who’s the worst person ever? I’m the worst person ever. I’m sorry this took so long my pals. 

Thanks for all of the positive comments <3 You guys are pretty rad.


End file.
